bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid Beauchamp (TV)
:This article is about Ingrid Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels; see Ingrid Beauchamp. ---- 'Ingrid Beauchamp''' is the daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and the sister of Freya Beauchamp. Described as cautious, quirky, smart and unaware of how beautiful she is, Ingrid doesn’t know that she's been a witch since birth, and neither does her sister. But a series of terrible events eventually forces mom Joanna to tell them the truth. Physical appearance Ingrid is very beautiful with light brown curly hair reaching slightly below the shoulder that she always leaves untied. She also has big honey brown eyes and a face shaped in the form of an oval, thin lips, a small nose and high cheek bones. Ingrid is often seen wearing skirts with shirts and long sleeved cardigans on top. Although she tends to prefer discrete clothing in different shades of brown and blue, she was seen on some occasions wearing bright colours. She also rarely wears make-up. Biography Early days When she was born precisely remains unknown, since Ingrid and Freya are reincarnations of themselves, but it is likely that she has lived a long time in Asgard along with her family: her mother Joanna and her father Victor; her younger brother and sister, Frederick and Freya; her aunt Wendy; and her granfather, Nikolaus, as well. At some point, her grandfather accessed the Asgardian throne and Ingrid was so happy to be part of royalty that she used to run around yelling "I will be queen!".As mentioned in The Son Also Rises. However, a war soon erupted in Asgard when it became obvious that King Nikolaus was getting corrupted by the power of the Serpens Clavem, and even the Beauchamps took part in the fight and sided against the King. The war was soon lost by the opponents of the King and the Beauchamps tried to escape the patriarch's wrath by crossing a Portal to Earth. But their escape was thwarted by Frederick's treason and the mad King then cursed all of the Beauchamp women for their betrayal. Wendy, in a final effort, managed to cut the key from the King's arm and to seal the Portal afterwards, cutting away the family from Frederick.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. However, at some point in her Asgardian lifetime, Ingrid - and her blood especially - became the second key to the Portal of Asgard, though the reasons for this are unknown.Season 1, Oh, What a World! Cursed on Earth Now trapped on Earth, and with the threat of her grandfather back in Asgard, Ingrid had no choice but to start a new life with her parents, her sister and her aunt. But due to the Curse put on them by their own grandfather when the escaped from Asgard, Freya and Ingrid were bound to die before her thirties and to be reborn soon after, lives after lives. Because of this, Victor parted ways with Joanna, unable to stand seeing his daughters die again and again.Season 1, A Parching Imbued The earliest life that we have traces of dates back to 1692 Salem where Freya and Ingrid were burnt at the stake after Vidar denounced them to the Puritans - he thought that the sisters were so reckless in their use of magic that they endangered the secrecy of the Witches. Season 1, A few good talismen. Dealing with her darker side The Ingrid from the early 1900s got to experience a darker aspect of her personality. Living with her mother and aunt in East Haven as a pharmacist, she met a mysterious cult leader named Archibald Browning, who turned out to be a Witch from Asgard as well. However, Browning was not content with being expelled from his home dimension, and with his followers, planned to re-open the Portal. Ingrid, who fell in love with him and developed a strong bond with his daughter, Athena Browning, was ready to get married and to put their plan into motion when Wendy discovered everything and threatened Archibald. However, when Wendy tried to kill Archibald, Ingrid threw herself before him and got hit by her aunt's attack, pushing her over the barrier and accidentaly killing her. Later, a grieving Joanna chased Wendy, sent Athena away and killed Archibald, and on the next morning, Ingrid's sister Freya died in the Great Earthquake of San Francisco because of the curse.Season 1, Potentia Noctis. New life in East Haven In the mid 1980s, Joanna gave birth to her daughters again, but this time, decided that they should never learn about magic and so she cast a spell on them to hide their identity and repress their memories of past lives.Season 1, Pilot. In 1994, Ingrid suffered from a brain concussion and was examined at the hospital, which revealed she had a strange brain structure.Season 2, A Moveable Beast. Growing up, Ingrid developed an interest in the occult and started studying occult sciences at university, before getting a job at the East End Public Library. After the Portal opened A week after the Portal to Asgard was opened, Ingrid somehow decided that she should take her life in her own hands and applied for a document curator position for the university. She contacted Dr. Frank Foster who rejected her proposition. Later at the Bent Elbow, Freya and Hudson convinced Ingrid that she should do a spell to get the job, which was followed by a call from Foster saying she had indeed got the position. Back at the house, Ingrid and Freya talked about Ingrid suffering from sleep walking ever since the Portal opened - this condition was induced by the Mandragora, a creature from Asgard which fed on her every night without leaving her any memory of it.Season 2, A Moveable Beast. On her first day of work, Ingrid got her hands on a very ancient tome on the history of witchcraft, called Occult History of Sorcery, in which she found information about the Beauchamp family and her own powers as the Key. She then went to the 4th of July celebrations, where her new boss, Dr. Foster, was killed by the Mandragora.Season 2, The Son Also Rises. Personality Charming, prim and shy librarian Ingrid Beauchamp knows she is smart, but she is unaware she is beautiful as well. Despite being a cautious over-thinker, Ingrid is always willing to go out of her way to help her family and friends. She fears that her sister Freya is rushing into marriage without thinking it through, while Freya believes Ingrid spends too much time analyzing everything, leaving no time to cultivate a romance of her own. Powers and abilities So far, few things are known about Ingrid's abilities, since in this lifetime, Joanna never told her daughters of their magical lineage. However, it was noted by Wendy that Ingrid's powers come from her mind and because of this, the powers of Ingrid evolve faster than those of Freya and Wendy. Ingrid is often said to come second to Joanna as the most powerful witch in the family. Since she studied occult practices, Ingrid has a good knowledge of witchcraft, but never imagined she was a witch indeed. *'Spellcasting: '''As a witch, Ingrid is naturally able to cast spells. She successfully cast a fertility spell (whilst unaware of her magic) and resurrected her Aunt Wendy, despite not having been properly trained in witchcraft. **'Spellcrafting:' In her past lives, it was revealed Ingrid was able to create spells, a feat which many witches are incapable of. Wendy even compared Ingrid spellcrafting to Mozarts composing. In this lifetime, Ingrid has yet to achieve this skill and failed in her attempt to 'tweak' a spell which backfired and nearly had fatal consequences. *'Telekinesis': While trying to move a rock across a lake, Ingrid inadvertently telekinetically conjured several fish from the lake. *'Immortality': As a result of her curse, Ingrid is immortal but destined to die and be reborn. She, as well as Freya have repeated countless cycles throughout the centuries of being born, dying, and being reborn again having no memories or recollection of their lives before. * '''Portal': As revealed by Mike, Ingrid is the key to the portal between Asgard and East End. After the Serpent's Clavum's destruction Ingrid has become the only known way to get from East End to Asgard * Healing: When Mike tried to kill himself, she healed him using this power. Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *Joanna: Ingrid and Joanna have a very good relationship, especially as the two of them are very much alike: cautious and very protective of their family. Though she was shocked when she first learnt she was a witch, and even regretted to know it, Ingrid quickly came around the idea and started exploring this side of her. Of course, when she expressed desire to know more about it, Joanna did her best not to tell her daughter of the curse, but Ingrid discovered the truth on her own and was slightly angry at her mother. ---- *Victor: Ingrid is Victor's daughter. They used to live together with the rest of the family in Asgard until the war against King Nikolaus forced them to go to Earth. There, the curse from which Ingrid and the other Beauchamp women were suffering from became too much of a burden, and unable to watch his daughters die over and over again, Victor went his own way. Though he kept an eye on the family, he stayed away from them and only returned when Wendy asked him to help save Freya. When Victor returned, Ingrid was far from giving a warm welcome, showing how angry she was that he left them, whatever the reasons. Eventually, she came around and got a little closer to him, seeing how the two of them were alike. But he died and she never got to know him more again. ---- *Wendy: ---- *Freya: ---- *Frederick: ---- *King Nikolaus: It is unknown how Ingrid and Nikolaus used to feel toward each other. The only thing we know is that he felt betrayed when she and the rest of the family stood against him in the war and that he cursed her as a punishment for this betrayal. |-|Romances= Romances *Archibald Browning: Archibald is a warlock founder of Fairhaven and he also was a cult leader. Archibald and Ingrid were in love in her past life and he was destroyed by Joanna when Ingrid was killed. *Adam Noble: Ingrid dates detective Adam Noble but their relationship ends when Adam dies as a result of Ingrid's resurrection spell that revived Wendy. Adam's spirit lingered in the physical world because of Ingrid until Ingrid sent him away. |-|Friends= Friends *Barb: *Hudson Rafferty: |-|Enemies= Enemies *Mike: Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Ingrid02.jpg S1E1-Ingrid03.jpg S1E1-Ingrid04.jpg S1E1-Ingrid08.jpg S1E2-Ingrid02.jpg S1E2-Ingrid03.jpg S1E2-Ingrid05.jpg S1E2-Ingrid07.jpg S1E3-Ingrid01.jpg S1E3-Ingrid04.jpg S1E3-Ingrid05.jpg S1E3-Ingrid07.jpg Notes *Rachel Rose Lynch portrayed a young Ingrid in Pilot. * In A few good talismen it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, it could have been their first death. * In Electric Avenue, ''a gravestone from one of her previous incarnations is shown - it states her lifetime from 1876 to 1906. The day she died, killed accidentally by Wendy, Freya died a few hours afterwards. * In ''A Parching Imbued it was revealed that Ingrid's blood is the second key to Asgard. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:East Haven residents Category:Past lives